Knock Out (Earth-890)
Knock Out lives in a world where Autobots are evil and Dcepticons fight for freedom... that didn't matter to him. He rather liked to race on the Cybertronian speedway where he wanted to win. However, it all changed when he was forced to race against one of the most toughest and sinister Autobots there was. Knock Out knew that all racers were sent by Optimus Prime, who could only be stopped by Megatron. However, Knock Out knew that to defeat Optimus would mean his assistance. Fiction ''The Adventures of Breakdown'' cartoon Visiting the Decepticon city known as Trypticon, Breakdown told Knock Out a story about working on a Decepticon warship known as the Revenge, serving Galvatron (Megatron's original form). There, when the Decepticons stole some Dark Energon from Autobots, they used it to awaken dormant 'cons by infusing them with it. Breakdown buffed the rusted ones while Shockwave experimented on them. Knock Out apparently intervened when the test subjects began attacking, forcing Knock Out and Breakdown infusing themselves with Synthetic Energon, giving them similar abilities to them. Knock Out used a drill as a weapon to attack, while Breakdown ordered Galvatron to crash the Revenge. Once crashing it, the remaining Dark Energon Decepticons were destroyed during the crash. When Knock Out asked why they were unable to build a new ship, Breakdown replied that they had to repair Galvatron, who was left in a coma, and all the resources the 'cons had were used to rebuild their leader into Megatron. "The early Decepticon experiment Transformers: Shattered Cybertron 3 Knock Out went on tougher races after facing off against sinister speed-obsessed Autobots, and faced off against a swarm of new Autobots who used Dark Energon bombs as obstacles against Knock Out, but he blocked. However, a new Autobot named Bumblebee arrived, winning the races. With most Decepticons fatally damaged on the track, new Autobots take their places and begin a tyrannical victory. Unable to keep up with Bumblebee, he crashes with his paint scratched after Dark Energon pops his tire. After being once again saved by the Decepticons, Shockwave takes care of Knock Out and brings him to the new Decepticon warship the Nemesis, which is the rebuilt form of the Decepticon Trypticon. There, he meets Megatron, who leaves the Cybertronian racer to be partnered with Starscream. Starscream teaches his partner combat, allowing Knockout to avoid any obstacle from Bumblebee. After battling in combat against racing Autobot drones, their training ends. Arriving at the brand-new speedway, Knock Out loses some energy and the Autobots continue to cheat by violently attacking with obstacles. After being attacked and outnumbered, Knock Out contacted Starscream, who arrived and helped Knock Out. Knock Out escaped and co-commanded the Nemesis with Megatron, and rammed it into the speedway, nearly crushing all Autobots (there were lots of badly damaged survivors). Optimus had some malfunctioning circuits and could barely walk, but was still able to take on Megatron. Megatron ordered Knock Out and Starscream to evacuate the Nemesis, which they used to blast Optimus, who survived but was damaged even more. Knock Out decided to give the racing job to his new student Dead End, and after that became the Decepticon medic. Speed Metal Games Transformers: Shattered Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Knock Out was a rookie who raced during the tenth Cybertron speedway season, able to surpass almost any other sports car on the track. Knock Out was a lead racer along with the Decepticon Drag Strip and the Autobot Bluestreak. During the race, Knock Out is knocked out (Ha ha!) by Bluestreak, who causes a lot of Decepticons to collapse in order to ditch Knock Out, who in return avoided collision but discovered that his changed tires were infused with Dark Energon thanks to Bluestreak, causing the tires to pop and cause Knock Out to lose control, who decided to transform into robot mode and run onto the finish line, though the season was shut down to the use of Dark Energon. When Bluestreak was going to be arrested for doing so, the Autobots arrived and brawled with the Decepticons. Knock Out attempted to flee but a catapult shot threw him into wall. Knock Out was however found by Soundwave next day, and brought to safety where he met Breakdown. Soon Knock Out was recruited to fix the speedway but it was no luck when Decepticons attacked, so Knock Out was then re-hired as a soldier in order to rescue his speedway, and next to rescue Iacon. After fixing the speedway, Knock Out however missed his new allies, but they returned when Bluestreak violently knocked out Drag Strip. This forced Knock Out to end in a battle to somehow defeat Bluestreak before allowing Megatron to defeat Optimus and rescue Drag Strip. During the battle Knock Out wins the race and Bluestreak is arrested. Knock Out is offered to become a Decepticon fighter, but he turns down the offer to stay as a Decepticon racer.